


小仓库

by TLaundryball



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 不许看





	1. 影子

从拥挤的，弥散着节日气氛的人群里拉着手跑出来，在摩天轮脚下的围栏边找到勉强能遮挡游人视线的角落。崔贤佑刚踮起脚，就被一对疯跑的情侣撞了个趔趄。

“呀，抱歉，我还以为是影子呢？！”

崔贤佑有点委屈地揉揉肩膀，不痛，只不过撞散了好不容易积蓄起的勇气。惹祸的情侣连着说了好几个“对不起”后牵手跑开，朴相范甚至挠挠头向对方送上不好意思的笑容。低头看，恋人湿漉漉的眼睛在游乐园夜场的霓虹灯下映出温暖的颜色，让人担心这只一言不合就自闭的小松鼠不是快要哭了，而是已经暗搓搓地哭过了一回。

“怎么——”

崔贤佑咬着嘴唇，似乎被自己与夜色融为一体的黑色外套夺去了全部注意力。

“你就当我是影子吧。”

“好，好，好”

与满口答应的配合话语不同，朴相范似乎被崔贤佑明明窘迫至极还要勉强维持镇定的行为无可避免地逗笑。伸出手像从前做过很多次的那样按摩着肩颈帮他放松，崔贤佑的表情终于松动，无可奈何地冲他耸耸肩。

“对不起，是我太差了，我会做更多练习。我的错，对不起。”

他总是在道歉。

输掉比赛的那一周是难忘的日子，连夜飞回了韩国，用在飞机上的十个小时与下面的人间短暂隔绝。健康欠佳，自责，整夜整夜地睡不着觉。王冠之重切实地压上身体，压力，异国他乡和漫长的赛季，他在深夜惊醒，习惯性伸手按摩颈椎，在一片黑暗里发呆。

朴相范换了姿势，把崔贤佑完完整整地挡进怀里。崔贤佑感到双眼都被一只温暖的手完全遮住，那只手发抖，他才意识到朴相范原来也在紧张。在纯粹的黑暗里，一个柔软的乖巧的亲吻落在他的嘴唇上，最普通的双唇相贴，如果得不到回应就永远也不会有进一步动作。崔贤佑试探着张嘴，用舌尖轻舔吻对方的嘴唇，得到的回应仍旧小心翼翼，让他觉得那不过是自己的幻觉。带着温度的柔软在崔贤佑的唇角缓慢碾磨，没有犹豫，没有试探，浸透了彼此心照不宣的默契，就像赛场上裂地猛击配上空投一样让彼此熟悉到腻烦乃至厌倦。 

陪伴了太多年，位置一直在换。从版本更替中活下来的辛苦不值得言说，因为舞台上每个人的辛苦都是一个样。从前的治疗光束和睡眠针连到一起，矩阵慢慢变成了挡在所有人面前的第一道防线。分享过失落与狂喜，自信与不安，练习了太多次配合，操作逐渐变成无趣的肌肉记忆。在双排时吵架，低落，更多的情况下草草说过了道歉话就跑回训练室，两天三天都等不到解释，然后摩擦与不快逐渐被忘记。 

他的整个身子被朴相范完整地圈在双臂之间的一方天地，不会再被当成影子而被路过的人撞到肩膀，崔贤佑踮起脚尖，把自己送进一团轻飘飘的，湿润的云朵里。那本可以演变成一个更动情更浪漫的吻，去舔吮齿列，追逐彼此的舌尖。只是谁都没有更进一步，温柔的夏风停在此处，一切又归为安静。他好像回到了返回韩国的飞机上，于地面三万英尺以上，与人间短暂隔绝。他抓住朴相范的外套，无法抑制地放任自己沉浸于唇齿交缠中带来的安慰，以及片刻黑暗所象征的逃避。 

“我还不值得获得这份荣誉...但是我很高兴被选中，无论是因为我做了什么。”

他曾开玩笑说自己就像坦克组合中的影子，又很快得到回复：影子的存在才是光的证明。

那么。崔贤佑想。为什么他应该把票投给我呢。

朴相范把盖在他眼睛上的手挪开了，烟花和霓虹灯的色彩重新回到他眼睛里。有点刺眼，崔贤佑退开两步，像刚从睡梦中醒来那样揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地重新对焦。他们离得好近，他的心跳在拥抱中像倒放一样趋于平缓，游乐园甜蜜的凉风缠绕着两人的鼻息，他们对视一眼，将彼此拉入一个新的吻中。 

“唉，他们俩去哪里了？”金孝钟拉起李钟熙的手，往人群外面挤，又很快被其他事物夺去注意力，“哥，你看，月亮好圆。”

李钟熙被他拉到人群边缘，彩灯和游行的声音像隔着海水，声音和色彩都模糊。不远处摩天轮的围栏边站着他们熟悉的身影，像这一刻千万对情侣那样相拥，连影子都叠在一处。

“嘘。”李钟熙把金孝钟拉回来，冲他比了个噤声的手势。

金孝钟循着李钟熙的视线看过去，说个不停的小嘴突然安静。李钟熙看着他，金孝钟好像看呆了，有点羡慕的样子，眼睛亮亮的，里面似乎燃着一团火。

李钟熙笑了一下，揉揉他的头发。

“再等等，再等等吧”

第一阶段结束时，他们站在光里，舞台上洒落的礼花正如此时在夜空绽放的焰火。每个人都用尽了力气去不被版本，新秀或者其他随便什么东西超过。他们追逐着未来，而未来仍不可知。


	2. 陪玩精灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dream

朴相范睡醒的时候发现地毯上多了个什么在动的东西，他第一反应是李忠熙养猫了。  
俯下身捞起那团软乎乎的东西，一个和他拖鞋差不多大的人形生物正搂着他大拇指爬上来，逗号刘海，黑框眼镜，身上裹着一件微缩蓝绿色雪怪头，和正常比例队服丑得如出一辙。  
小朴：您哪位？  
JJANU。人形生物有气无力地吐出两个音节：有吃的吗，我好饿。  
朴相范给他递过去一包小饼干，顺便好心地撕开包装，jjanu吃了两口就给塞回袋子里，说不好吃。  
朴相范又递过去一块小面包，jjanu看了一眼就礼貌拒绝了。  
“这么挑，你是豌豆公主吗？”  
jjanu并不是什么豌豆公主。他拉起朴相范的衣服袖子，带着还穿着睡裤和毛绒拖鞋的大个子下楼去了训练室。小朴排了一局天梯，jjanu在旁边眼巴巴看着，时不时报个点算个大招什么的，让人比较省心。打完小朴用放盾人拿了个推车金，结算界面弹出来，jjanu把那块金牌从屏幕里捞出来吃了。  
“你吃这个？”  
jjanu捧着啃了一半的饼状物体吧唧吧唧点头，并强调只吃金牌。  
小朴点开生涯界面，里面有个统计至今获得金牌数的，他一点开，里面的金牌就像古灵阁打开的金库大门一样哗啦啦掉出来，他抓了一把堆到陪玩精灵面前，说你慢慢吃。  
“我不要。”jjanu嫌弃地说，“都过期了。”

小朴要落泪了，放盾人哪里抢得到金牌啊。他c位又菜，一局下来有没有牌都说不定，还不如锁奶玩个莫伊拉呢。jjanu一天要吃四十几块，小朴为了喂饱他不得不整日泡在训练室，为了挣一点饭钱劳累。打得菜的时候有机会被趴在显示器顶上的陪玩精灵安慰一下，当然更多情况下玩得菜悲伤的是jjanu，因为要吃不饱饭了。  
某次小朴碰到了菜鸡队友，他奥丽莎四金但是比赛输了，心态爆炸的主T选手没等到结算界面就秒退了，一抬头就看到jjanu眼睛里眼泪在转圈圈，就差把“我的饭”三个字写在头顶。小朴本来还在生气呢，刚要闭麦有多响骂多响，一看jjanu这个样子，傻逼队友都不骂了，赶紧讲声对不起，对不起。

小朴发现了新招。他发现放盾人之所以抢不到四金，是因为金牌全都被西格玛抢了。他决定曲线救国。与其玩奥丽莎费力不讨好，不如把努力转移到开局拼手速抢随随便便就能拿四金的英雄上，小朴发出了我真tm机智的声音。抢西格玛比较顺利，第一天很快就顺利下班了，甚至还剩下了几块金牌当零食。然而好景不长，很快大家都发现西格玛是强力英雄，天梯比赛都抢他，抢饭行为真是要了一大一小的老命了。  
某一局绿洲城，小朴又没有抢到西格玛。眼看jjanu每日伙食的十分之一就要离他远去，他试图和队友互动并用民工英语说出了不带would也不带plz的命令句。  
-give me sigma  
-give me a kiss  
后面的事情大家都知道了。

陪玩精灵问刚刚直播道歉完，心情尴尬的小朴：你为什么要这么努力挣我的饭钱呢？完全把我丢出去也可以呀。小朴想了想说，因为之前我有一个长得和你一模一样的队友，当然了可能要比你高那么一点点。  
“那现在他人呢？”陪玩精灵问。  
“因为身体原因回国修整啦，”小朴说，“不知道什么时候才能回来。”  
“那你想他吗？”  
“害，”小朴自信地撩撩刘海，“电子竞技就是这样的嘛。”

洛城某个风和日丽的清晨，朴相范一觉醒来，发现陪玩精灵不见了，真人大小的崔鲜柚坐在训练室里打游戏。朴相范搬了个凳子去旁边坐着看，崔贤佑眼睛还盯着电脑屏幕，看到他来了，比较平静地说了一句：你醒啦？  
小朴挠挠头：怎么了吗。  
他隐约感到训练室里的气氛哪里不对，还有tizi什么时候来美国了。打开手机一看：美东时间9月12日。  
“季后赛前一天你说要出去散散心，之后就一直不知所踪，到现在已经错过目前所有的季后赛啦。”  
季后赛前一天，小朴想。那天睡醒的时候他发现地毯上多了个什么在动的东西，他第一反应是李忠熙养猫了。  
他心里还想着高强度编鬼话糊弄自家副T呢，没想到崔贤佑压根没想问他去哪了干什么了，只说回来就好，下午一起准备对纽约的比赛吧，说不定能上场呢。  
朴相范看了一眼赛程，还好，意外顺利地走到了四强。后面就不好说了。  
看着屏幕上的堡垒奥丽莎西格玛，心里微妙空落落的。  
“我上场能玩什么？”  
崔贤佑指了指自己面前的屏幕。  
果然在玩西格玛，手指按到tab一看：四金。小朴福至心灵，突然问他：好吃么？  
崔贤佑笑了一下：还是自己挣的比较好吃。  
朴相范半轻不重地给了他肩头一巴掌。

完


End file.
